Love Notes (IBC)
Joe D'Mango's Love Notes is a Philippine drama anthology series broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC every Saturday evenings after PBA and before Maya Loves Sir Chief and is hosted by the popular Magic 89.9 disc jockey and love adviser Joe D'Mango. it premiered in January 25, 2014 and reaching its 3rd year in 2017. The program features weekly love stories through letter sending where Joe has been reading love notes and after it, he will give advice and the right song for the story. Love Notes evolved into a television drama anthology from the well-loved 15-minute counseling program on radio with the same title, it airs on the FM radio station Magic 89.9 from August 1988 to February 23, 2001 when it moved to now-defunct Wave 891 (now known as 89 DMZ) from March 2, 2001 to 2008 and returned to Magic 89.9 as the original home on its 10th anniversary since November 6, 2015 and aired every Friday from 10:15 to 10:30 a.m. with the replay at 7:00 to 7:15 p.m. as part of Friday Madness (the best of the 80s and early 90s: 1980-1992) and reaching its 28th year in 2016. This format also served as a template of drama anthologies aired on Philippine television. It also became a movie that produced by Viva Films with the same title Love Notes: The Movie in 1995, a popular book and compiled as the pocketbook love stories. The radio version (counselling program) of Love Notes continued to air on Friday (10:15-10:30 am with the replay at 7:00-7:15 pm) even as the show's TV counterpart (drama anthology) was being produced and taped. Overview After 16 years hiatus, they saw the rebirth and made the return of the longest-running drama anthology on Philippine television, Love Notes now on its new home IBC as the returning drama anthology premiered on January 25, 2014, pitted against ABS-CBN's MMK and GMA's Magpakailanman which has been airing also every Saturday nights since 2008 and 2012. As part of IBC's Panalo Weekend block, airing every Saturday as it marks the return of love adviser Joe D'Mango as the host and narrator in a tradition of reading letters. Each episode based on the letter sender's different love stories sent by viewers. They bringing back the one that started it all in August 1988, Love Notes came about as a result of numerous letters as they received on the radio program on Magic 89.9. Now, on its 27th year, Magic 89.9, the original home of Love Notes, brings back the classic favorite on the airwaves as the household name because of the advice he gives to his listeners. Started on November 6, 2015 as part of Friday Madness, for the same original time at 10:15 am with the replay at 7 pm. We're bringing back the old songs and the same old feelings, but more importantly, a new meaning and purpose for this journey and experience we call love. For older viewers and our younger generation, the program is the only one that cross all the barriers of media -- radio (Magic 89.9), television (IBC), and cinema. Today, he continues to reach out and share of inspiring through on love and relationships. Episodes 'List of songs for episodes' Production staff *Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo *In-Charge Of Production: Gina B. Borinaga *Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano *Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Lyrics An opening song before the host. : (Narrator) Sometimes (Sing: Sometimes) letting out, can make a big difference (Sing: Oh yes) : (Narrator) But sometimes let your heart speak : We've gonna let your heart speak : You gonna let it out : No matter what you going through : I know how would you feel : I know its hard to reveal : With let your heart speak : Six days same : Since Joe D'Mango's Love Notes : Joe D'Mango's Love Notes : Joe D'Mango's Love Notes : Yeah Music Love Notes: The Movie Soundtrack released under Viva Records in 1995 from the soundtrack Love Notes: The Movie under Viva Films. # Love Notes (Main Theme) (Instrumental) (arranger/producer: Willy Cruz) # We Both Know (Love Theme) (composer: Christine Bendebel) - Lianne Rubio # Someone's Always Saying Goodbye (composers: Vehnee Saturno and Tito Cayamanda) - Allona # Full of Love (composer: Freddie Saturno) - Ella May Saison # Langit Na Naman (composer: Dennis Garcia) - Donna Cruz # Beginning Today (composers: Lisa Diy, Chat Zamora) - Agot Isidro # Tayo Lang Dalawa (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Donna Cruz # How Did You Know? (composer: Cecile Azarcon) - Chiqui Pineda # Angel of My Life (composer: Marc Ballesteros) - Marc Ballesteros # Mahal Kita (composers: Fernandez / Gamboa) - Tropical Depression Awards and nominations 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' * 24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Program Host) - Won (Joe D'Mango) * 24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Program) - Won 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' * 2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Drama Anthology) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' * Gandingan 2015: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Development-Oriented Drama Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' * 2016 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Programs) - Won * 2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won * 2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Single Performance by an Actress: Love Me Like The First Time) - Won (Sam Pinto) * 30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Single Performance by an Actor: Can't Find No Reason) - Won (Dominic Roque) * 30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Anthology) - Won * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Anthology) - Won * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Single Performance by an Actress: Full of Love) - Won (Ella Cruz) * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Single Performance by an Actor: Full of Love) - Won (Dominic Roque) See also * Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo named IBC-13 business unit head for entertainment * IBC-13 BETS ON FANTASY, VARIETY, DRAMA AND GAME TO BOOST RATINGS! * IBC-13 Become The Third Giant TV Network this 2014, Reveals New Shows Via Trade Launch ‘Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13’ * Despite billions of losses, show goes on for IBC-13 * The Return of Love Notes is IBC-13’s Answer to ABS-CBN’s Maalaala Mo Kaya and GMA’s Magpakailanman * 'Love Notes' Returns on TV and Premieres January 25 on IBC-13 * Former Kapamilya stars beef up IBC 13 slots * IBC-13 Feel-Good Their Saturday Night Programs Rate Well: ‘PBA’, ‘DMZ-TV’, ‘Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?’, ‘Love Notes’, The Well Loved Sitcom ‘Maya Loves Sir Chief’ and ‘T.O.D.A.S.’ * IBC-13's efforts are paying this * IBC-13 revamps its weekend * Coleen Garcia and Rodjun Cruz to Portray Love Story on Love Notes' Summer Episode * Kantar Media survey shows IBC overtaking GMA on national ratings * Superstar Network, Kapinoy Network * IBC-13 CONQUERS NATIONWIDE TV VIEWING IN JUNE * IBC 13 Continues to Dominates National TV Ratings in August * Getting Hooked to the Sequestered TV Network * Viva Television shows remains on IBC-13 * IBC-13 beefs up afternoon and primetime block * Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz topbill 'Love Notes' this Saturday * IBC-13 REMAINS ON THE 3RD RATINGS GAME IN NOVEMBER * Kapinoy Network IBC-13 Host Christmas Party To Announce Their New Shows For 2016 * 'Love Notes' landmarked its 100th episode this new year * 'Love Notes' marked on its 2nd year this Saturday * The New Viva Box Office (VBO) Every Saturday Nights on IBC-13 * ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC Christmas Station IDs Premiere Tonight * Cherryz Mendoza and Hiro Volante Reunite in ‘Love Notes’ this Saturday * IBC-13 unveiled for upcoming shows for 2017 * Magic 89.9 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official website * Love Notes on Facebook * Love Notes on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine anthology television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation